The New Girl In Town
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: On her first day at Forks High, many members of the student body have varying views on Bella, but the strongest comes from none other than Edward Cullen. After biology class, how does he feel about the new girl in town? Based on the Hairspray song.


**A/N: This is a oneshot based on the song _The New Girl In Town_ from _Hairspray_. It takes place after Bella first biology class during the changing of classes. Includes views of different characters on Isabella Swan being the new girl to Forks. Enjoy! New fic to come soon, most likely to follow my tradition of setting _Twilight_ to _Hairspray_ songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**The New Girl In Town**

"Can you believe it? Just look at her!" Lauren Mallory scoffed as she watched the petite brunette walk out of the science building towards the gym, currently unaware at all of the stares she was getting from both genders of the student body alike.

"I met her earlier," Jessica Stanley piped up, turning her gaze back to Lauren. "Her name's Isabella Swan, you know, Chief Swan's daughter who just moved here from Phoenix?"

"Yeah, she seems really nice." Angela Webber added.

"Nice? Oh please, I haven't even talked to her yet but I can already tell that she's a menace to our status quo." Lauren continued, overly annoyed at the presence of Isabella Swan. "Look out for that moving van driving down our streets. You better lock up your man before he meets the new girl in town who just came on the scene."

"The new girl in town can't be more than sixteen." Angela added, taking notice to just how innocent and fragile Bella looked.

"Actually, she's seventeen." Jessica put in, glad to be the one with all of the news on the shy brunette.

"Did you see that?" Lauren exclaimed as she turned her friends' attention back Bella, where Mike Newton was currently stopping her in her tracks to introduce himself. "She's got a way of making a boy act like a clown."

"God, Lauren," Jessica rolled her eyes, "It seems like you don't know what to do about the new girl in town."

"As if! It's just that the new girl in town seems to dance on air." As soon as the words escaped Lauren's lips, Bella tripped forward, Mike barely catching her before she hit the ground. "Well, she _seemed_ too." She chuckled.

"The new girl in town has got the coolest hair." Angela sighed. "I always wanted hair like hers, long and silky."

"Whatever, Webber." Jessica answered, suddenly turning back into the girl she was like when she was around Lauren for too long. "We better tell the homecoming queen to hold on to her crown."

"Why?"

"If we don't she's going to lose it to the new girl in town."

"Well, Bella does sort of seem like she'd be a good choice, she seems sweet." Angela mused.

"What?" Lauren jeered. "You can't possibly think that she could actually win."

"Why not, Lauren? She's charming enough, she's pretty, everyone seems to like her, not to mention she's got this innocent thing going on that the boys seem to be tumbling head over heels for. I think she's a definite shoo-in." Lauren and Jessica both scoffed as Angela continued. "She's hip, and sort of cool-"

"That's it!" Lauren exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. "I'm going to get that Swan girl after school!"

"Yet, I'd kind of like to be like her." Jessica admitted, causing her friend to glare icily at her. "She is the kitten that the cats prefer. I bet she could even give Rosalie Hale a run for her money."

Coincidentally, the blonde in question was standing within hearing range, which with the help of her ears being supersensitive was all the way down by the English building.

"Can you believe her?" Emmett muttered as he glared at Jessica. "Like anyone would actually vote for Rosalie anyways." Alice and Jasper looked on at their brother in horror while Edward merely looked casual.

"What?" Rosalie growled, narrowing her beautiful gold eyes at her husband.

"What I meant was- I mean…" Emmett stuttered, feeling like he had just backed himself into a corner.

"He meant no one would vote for you because of the intimidation factor." Edward pointed out, having been eavesdropping on his brother's thoughts. "The humans fear us subconsciously so they tend to avoid us, even if it is only a vote."

"You better not be covering for him." Rosalie muttered, slackening her glare.

"Anyways, did you guys notice that the new girl in town has that Newton guy on a string? He's been following her around all day." Emmett continued, his fear of getting pummeled by a girl (even if she did have super strength) gone for the time being.

"How could we not?" Jasper piped up. "He's acting like a lost puppy dog. How long do you think it'll be before she's wearing his ring?"

"I don't see it that way," Alice answered, the shadow of a secret smile crossing her features.

"Oh, Alice had a vision!" Emmett exclaimed quietly. "Do tell."

"Not here. Later, perhaps." She replied casting a sidelong glance at Edward. Emmett followed her gaze but was still clearly oblivious.

"Hey, is it just me, or is that Stanley girl crying?" Rosalie questioned, being able to see her tears even from a few buildings away.

"Looks that way. I heard that she's had a crush on Newton for a long time." Jasper added.

"It sounds that way too." Edward noted, referring to all of his spying on her thoughts most of the day in an attempt to get into Bella's head. "That is, when she isn't drooling over one of us." He finished, sickened by the very idea.

"At any rate she had better stop crying or in her own tears she's going to drown." Emmett said wistfully, grinning at the enjoyable image that brought to him.

"You sicken me." Edward accused him. The other three vampires turned their eyes warily on Emmet, not quite sure that they wanted to know what Edward had saw in his mind.

After a moment's silence, Jasper said, "By the looks of things, Newton sure wants to rendezvous with the new girl in town. He's following her back this way."

Edward stiffened at this acknowledgment. Within seconds, his previously bright butterscotch eyes turned into a deadly shade of onyx, while the hairs on the back of his glacial, marble neck bristle.

"Mike, you really don't need to follow me. I just forgot a book!" Bella cried, trying to shake off her new shadow for the time being as she racked her brain, trying to remember if she had left her book in the biology classroom.

"No worries Bella, we've got almost five minutes until next bell. We'll get to gym in time." Mike answered, catching up to her.

"Great." She grumbled, obviously angry at the thought of gym class.

"I can see why he's clinging to her," Jasper reckoned, deciding to stick to the current topic, "She is rather pretty."

"Ha!" Rosalie scoffed, clearly not agreeing with his statement.

"Come on Rose, you can't deny it. I mean, look at her! She's the pure image of an angel." Emmett blurted out.

"What do you think of her, Edward?" Alice asked slyly, glancing up at her favorite brother only to notice that he was as rigid as a wall of ice. "Edward?" She repeated, placing a calming hand on his arm.

Snapping out of his trance, he turned his glassy, ebony eyes onto the tiny girl beside him. "Never talk to me about one Miss. Isabella Swan again." He seethed before wrenching out of her grip and storming in the direction of the parking lot.

Unbeknownst to the vampires, Bella passed right after he left, her eyes wide at her first realization of Edward Cullen's seeming hate towards her, having heard his cruel and ruthless words.

"What's with him?" Emmett wondered aloud after a moment or so.

"Who knows?" Rosalie shrugged, staring at the place where her bronze haired sibling had stood just seconds before.

Alice shifted her eyes guiltily, hoping no one noticed.

"He looked kind of sad and blue." Emmett remarked.

"Actually, speaking from knowledge," Jasper began. "I'd say his paramount emotion was anger, but sadness does come in at a close second, it's true."

"The new girl in town from out of the blue seems to have put this town in a stew."

"Who are you, Doctor Seuss?" Rosalie jeered at her husbands long stream of rhyming words.

"What a hullabaloo."

"Urgh!" Rosalie shrieked. "Alice, Jasper, one of you had better shut him up before her has a bruise on his cheek in the shape of my hand!"

"Well…" Jasper thought about something to say, and found it when Bella and Mike passed by for the third time, now on their way back towards the gym, "It doesn't look like the Swan girl is just passing through."

"Nope." Alice declared. "And it looks like Newton's sticking like glue to her."

"What I still can't get over is why just mentioning her name got Edward all riled up." Emmett said, clearly still bewildered to his brother's behavior.

"Well," Alice murmured so quietly that she wasn't even sure if her husband and siblings could hear, "It seems to me that even though he's in a fix about ti right now, our dear Edward will be seeing a lot more of the new girl in town."


End file.
